Butterfly
by Mariniti
Summary: como una mariposa, su amor llego más allá de la vida, más allá de la muerte y puede que algún día puedan volver a estar juntos pero "Aun no..." y hasta que ese día llegue tendrá dejar que esa mariposa siga su camino libre


_**Helooo! Potterfans, heme aquí estrenándome como escritora en esta sección y también como participante de un reto, así que sip, estoy bastante nerviosa pero también muy emocionada en especial porque esta idea me rondaba desde hace tiempo, no exactamente para estos personajes pero ya que la historia y la cita parecían encajar bastante bien me pregunte ¿Por qué no?**_

_**Disclaimer: a excepción de la historia narrada, nada de lo que leen me pertenece y los personajes utilizados son de la gran J. K. Rowling que ha creado para nosotros un mundo de fantasía y aventuras.**_

_**Disclaimer 2: este fic participa en el reto "Citas Celebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

º-º-º-º-º_ Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando º-º-º-º-º-º_

_Rabindranath Tagore_

"_¿Acaso he muerto ya?" _inesperada, aquella pregunta se perdía entre una brisa ahora lejana del aleteo de las alas de una mariposa que frágil se había posado en su mano. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Acaso había muerto? ¿Acaso eso le importaba realmente? No, por supuesto que no, el morir ya no le importaba y de tener que hablar con franqueza el morir significaría para si un alivio, una alegría, un premio que el destino finalmente le concebía.

Mil noches deseo la muerte, mil noches más lloro por la misma y en todas ellas deseo que todo hubiese sido diferente, que al encontrarse sus miradas por primera vez cupido no los hubiera flechado, que el destino no los hubiese marcado con aquella fina hilera de sangre y pesar. Mil noches sintió su presencia abrazar su alma y mil noches despertó ante la fría soledad.

"_No" _esa fue la respuesta brindada a la pregunta ya olvidada, pero eso ya lo sabia, ya que el destino le había sido cruel hasta el momento y no tenia por que recompensarle.

Nunca antes había muerto o estado tan cerca de ello como para verse de la misma forma en la que ahora lo hacia. Sin embargo siempre pensó que la muerte era diferente para cado uno, que algunos veían largos pasillos y al final una luz que de cierta forma les llamaba, para otros era solo la luz y sus seres queridos y perdidos abriéndoles los brazos, puede que también hubiese formas poco apacibles donde la muerte solo significaba el inicio de una pesadilla sin final, el caso era que siempre había creído que existían tantas formas de morir como personas que lo hicieran. A su parecer, desde que había entendido lo que era, tuvo la idea de que la muerte en si era como un río a veces tormentoso, a veces tranquilo todo dependía de la persona; que de un lado estaba su vida como la conocía y estaba por conocer y al otro lado se hallaba lo desconocido; la dicha eterna o el sufrimiento sin fin. Se imaginaba que al morir uno simplemente cruzaba el río y llegaba al otro lado sin oportunidad de dar marcha atrás.

No, por supuesto que no había muerto ya que de alguna forma los dos se encontraban justo en medio de aquel río.

Y una vez más sintió un toque delicado apoderarse de la piel de su mano, pero la mariposa se había ido hace tiempo ya. Alzando el vuelo más allá de la vida y mas allá de la muerte tal y como lo había hecho una vez su amor. Observo la mano que sujetaba la suya y con cuidado, casi con temor, recorrió con la mirada un camino que llevaría a sus ojos encontrarse una vez mas. Verde y chocolate consumidos en el calor de la alegría y el amor.

"_Aun no…" _pronuncio delicadamente esperando que esas simples dos palabras bastaran para que comprendiera todo el dolor que juntos compartían al hallarse tan cerca e igualmente tan lejos.

Entrelazo sus dedos y con el pulgar acaricio su piel queriendo perderse en su textura una vez más, _"Aun no…" _repitio sus palabras expresando con ellas que para su pesar había entendido a la perfeccion los sentimientos tras ellas.

Se sonrieron mutuamente una vez más, quizá la ultima vez en mucho tiempo y con el aleto de aquella mariposa aun resondo en sus corazones sus labios se volvieron a encontrar.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"_Aun no…" _habían sido las ultimas palabras que había escuchado salir de los labios del que una vez fuera conocido como " el niño que vivió", "el elegido" o sencillamente _**Harry Potter**_, el que fuera su mejor amigo y el que a pesar de tanto tiempo e inclusive la llegada de otro a su vida seguiria siendo eternamente su gran amor.

Era invierno aun en ese entonces, no habia mariposas que volaran graciosas por el cielo y el londinense clima frio que sentia por aquella epoca hacían demasiado tentadora la idea pasar los dias enteros entre el calor que las sabanas proporcionaban o al menos esa era la idea que supuso le cruzo por la cabeza al bulto que se había formado en cama de aquella habitación.

-Harry Sirius Granger, es mejor que te levantes o te iras sin deyasunar- Hermione amenazo con fingida molestia a su hijo, su tesoro más grande, el ultimo regalo dejado por su gran amor.

Abrio la ventana esperando que el aire frío surtiera más efecto que la amenaza dicha con anterioridad. Y hacerlo dejo entrar algo más que la brisa invernal, revoloteando con la suavidad y belleza que solo las de su especie podian lograr, una hermosa mariposa esmerarda entro, rodeo su cuerpo y salio. Curiosa la castaña saco la cabeza en busca de aquella bella mariposa, mas esta para su pesar se había perdido pero antes de volver su cabeza por completo al calido interior de la habitación, sus ojos chocolates chocaron una vez mas con unos verdes ajenos a su sangre.

"_Aun no…" _escucho en su interior _" pero algun día…" _completo ella sabiendo que el invierno no dularia para siempre y la primavera junto con las mariposas volverian.

* * *

_**Y bien que les pareció… ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? ¿me la fume demasiado? ha, cualquier cosa déjenme su review, y por cierto como una nota curiosa para esta historia antes de que me dieran esta frase me inspire en la canción "Butterfly" versión piano de Digimon y de ahí las referencias y el titulo, ah y también por que me encantan las mariposas.**_


End file.
